


Please Alpha

by Sebbie_96



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Bones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Omega Reader, Rutting, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbie_96/pseuds/Sebbie_96
Summary: Omega reader goes into heat and her Alpha makes sure to take good care of his girl





	1. Chapter 1

You wrapped yourself up in your blanket, comm clutched in your hand as your body was racked with another shiver. You had called your alpha twenty minutes ago, telling him you had come on your heat early and were now counting the seconds it took him to get off shift and come down here. You had been expecting him five minutes ago and were now resisting the urge to just start dry humping a pillow like a desperate, horny teenager. Just when you were about to give up on him and moved your hand down to your panties, the door to your quarters slid open.

It took him all of two steps into the room before your pheromones hit him in full force, his knees buckled a little as he took a moment to lean against the doorway before he pulled himself upright, quickly closing the door before turning back to you.

You sat up on the bed now, drawing as much strength and energy as you had left in you to throw off the blanket that was wrapped around you, as your eyes connected with his dark orbs. He stalked towards you effortlessly stripping off his shirt before toeing off his boots, all before he got to the bed. You could feel your panties getting flooded at the mere sight of him.

“God dammit, (Y/N)!” he groaned, his mouth coming down on yours as soon as he made it to the side of the bed. You thrust your tongue into his awaiting mouth, drawing out a moan from him as your hand found its way into his hair, pulling him further down onto you. His hands made quick work of your thin tank top, quickly returning to cup your breasts, his thumbs massaging your pebbled nipples with practised ease.

As he gave your nipple a particularly harsh tweak, you pulled away from him with a gasp, hooded eyes fixed on his. You quickly fumbled with his belt finally being able to pull his pants down to his knees, just to have him swat your hands away, before you could release his hard-on from its confines.

He barely grunted at your pleading look, apparently the pain of overwhelming lust had already rendered him speechless, so he simply pushed you back down onto the bed before coming to kneel between your knees. His legendary hands made swift work of your panties and before you knew it he was working two fingers into your slick pussy.

You gasped arching off the bed, your hand, finding its way back into his hair, seemed to automatically push his head down from its current attachment, on your nipple, towards your nether regions, your no-longer-subconscious horny omega wanting nothing more than his smart-alec mouth on you.

Clearly too horny himself to argue or tease, he seemed all too happy to comply, then in a wave of pleasure you felt his hot, wet mouth surround your clit, all while he pumped two fingers into your wet cunt and his moans and groans of appreciation did nothing but make you even wetter for him.

His weaker hand still had the deft skill to reach up and tweak at your nipple, driving your pleasure even higher. Your eyes rolled back in their sockets once more as his mouth and his hand decided to switch positions, so he could furiously rub at your clit whilst his tongue delved into your wet depths, lapping up as much of your juices as he could.

You tugged on his hair for something to hold on to as you felt your climax quickly approaching. No doubt a string of unintelligible praises and curses flowing out of your mouth, as you drew up the strength to raise your head and look down at the man performing these unspeakable acts on you, only to see a twinkle in his eyes as he smirked at the expression on your face, before returning full force to his previous ministrations. Except this time he used both his hands to draw your hips closer to his face whilst simultaneously pinning you down to the bed as his mouth begun, almost viciously attacking your clit; artfully alternating between flicking and sucking and nibbling and oh dear god that moment where he pulled back to blow a breath of cold air over your pussy had you crying out for a God you weren’t even sure existed!

“Alpha, please!” you begged him, hand tugging on his hair, your feet flailing against the edge of the bed; trying to find something to grip onto for the oncoming onslaught.

“Please what darlin’?” he drawled, lazily planting kisses on the inside of your thigh, abruptly deciding to ignore your pussy altogether.

You whined in protest, not able to come up with any coherent thoughts this close to a climax, you tried to manually draw his face back to your clit, but his head stayed steady, simply moving over to the opposite thigh.

“Please!” you whined as loud as you could. He calmly gave the same reply, this time shifting himself so he could kiss along your hip bones.

“Uhh, fuck me god dammit!” you finally shouted, using his own vernacular; as you often found yourself doing since he had claimed you during your last heat.

With that outburst he seemed to lose all appeal for teasing, swiftly climbing up to claim your mouth in a fervent kiss, your teeth knocking against his as he tried to suck on your tongue. When he finally pulled away to breath, he left no time for thought or for sweet words before he grabbed your hips and flipped you over; large, talented hands drawing your hips up to his, you automatically positioned yourself on your hands and knees, splaying your legs as far apart as you could, ready for his more-than-welcome assault.

Just as you thought your prayers had been answered he pulled away from you completely; his weight disappearing from the bed altogether. As you looked back over your shoulder you were pleased to see the only thing delaying him, was him fighting to get out of his pants and boxers. Then you let out a heavy groan as he paused again to grab a condom from the nightstand. You tried to take solace in the fact that he was respecting your wishes not to have children so soon, you were in deep space after all, but right now you couldn’t have cared less; you just wanted him inside you! And yet the sight of him expertly spreading his own precum around the head of his hard cock, before rolling the condom down his thick length made your toes curl in anticipation.

Finally he returned to the bed, his head quickly darting between your legs, his tongue lapping up the juices that had started leaking down your thighs from being in this position, he applied one final flick of his tongue against your clit before he straightened behind you.

Then, almost too suddenly, he was inside you, in one deft motion his cock was filling your deepest recesses, his hips flush with yours as he held you to him. Your back arched against his chest and your mouth hung agape with an inaudible moan as he stilled inside of you, taking a moment to lay butterfly kisses across your shoulder.

His arms wrapped around you then, one coming to rest at your hip the other cupping your breast. He whispered some form of request in your ear, but you were too far gone to understand it let alone respond, so you simply rocked your hips back into his assuming he would get the message. And thank god he did, he did his best not to let his weight come down on you as he started slamming his hips into you with as much force as he could muster.

His grunts and groans practically harmonising with your moans of pleasure, seemed to make music in your ears, the only other sound, that of slapping flesh on flesh; something that always seemed so tawdry to you in the vintage porno’s you had watched.

Part of your brain no doubt took in his words of encouragement and praise, as his nimble fingers started tweaking your nipple and toying with your clit once again, whispers of “So fucking hot (Y/N)”, “So tight for me darlin’” and “So sexy when you cum”. However the majority of your brain had turned to mush, like your body had turned to putty in his hands, seeming to only take in half of what he was able to do to you at any one time, you were quite simply overwhelmed by him; his very scent made you want to jump his bones when you were in heat, all of these extra ministrations would make you come undone in no time; especially when he would give your hair a short, sharp tug or he gripped onto your hips a little _too_ _tightly_ to pull you further down on his cock.

“Oh God, are you close darlin?” he groaned into your ear his hands going back to your hips as his rhythm got more erratic.

Knowing that words would fail you at a time like this you decided to take matters into your own hands. You simply pulled away from him and flipped yourself over underneath him, spreading your legs either side of his once more, you let your hands run up his back and your legs wound around his thighs until you found purchase against his butt, pulling his hips down to yours.

He watched you with a lazy smirk as you reached down and guided his cock back into you. Before holding onto the back of his shoulders for grip, as he resumed his vigourous pace; this time your eyes were locked on each others and his pelvis met your clit with every thrust, driving you higher still. You had learnt during your last heat that, as desperate as you were to be taken hard and fast like some sort of animal, you came quicker and harder when you could look into each others eyes as you climaxed.

Your nails dug into his back as you clung to him with all your strength, your climax building in the pit of your stomach. His forehead came to rest against yours, your eyelids fluttered closed for a second as you were now so close that you could feel his eyelashes against your cheeks. Your eyes shot back open again as he delivered an unexpectedly deep thrust, his cock perfectly rubbing against your G-spot and right as your eyes locked on his you felt your walls clamp down on his cock and start to milk him for everything he was worth; his subsequent orgasm drew yours out even longer as his knot formed inside you.

Convulsions racked through your body as your back arched, clinging to him as hard as you could, before all of a sudden, all your limbs became weak and it took you a moment to decipher if you had passed out or if your eyes were simply clamped shut from the pleasure.

The next thing you knew he had rolled you both over so you were lying over his chest, his hands lazily stroking up and down your spine before coming to stroke your hair out of your face. Your legs were tangled together and his knot was still inside you, but your alpha made it a habit to become as gentle and loving as he had the energy to be after you had knotted, in rut or otherwise. He was a big sweetheart like that and so, when your eyelids finally fluttered open again you weren’t too surprised to see his soft, adoring, post-orgasmic face staring down at you in awe. He lazily reached down to claim your lips in a gentle kiss, before letting out a satisfied sigh.

“I wasn’t too rough was I, (Y/N)?” he mumbled against your forehead as you nuzzled further into his neck, his hands struggling to bring the blanket up around you both without jostling you; not wanting his knot to cause you any pain.

“Nuh uh.” You mumbled back into his neck, your eyes flickering closed again, as you fought off the urge to sleep now that all your energy had been spent.

“’Tsok, you get some rest,” he coaxed, his hand gently rubbing up and down your spine again, “you’ll need it for round 2.” he added slyly and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Despite wanting to admonish him or even tease him about his cockiness, the instincts of being an omega in heat kicked in so you did nothing more than purr into his neck, before further melting into his side.

“Love you Alpha.” you mumbled, already half asleep.

“I love you too darlin’.” He responded, placing another kiss to your forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

As you started waking up it took you a second to decipher where your body ended and his began, after a moment you realised your legs were still tangled together, your head against his chest, the thrumming of his heart in your ear and his half-hard cock was pressed into your hip.  
You lifted your head to look at his face, smirking to yourself when you saw that he was still sound asleep, a wicked thought crossing your mind. Carefully extracting yourself from his grip you crept out of the bed, grabbing hi

As you started waking up it took you a second to decipher where your body ended and his began, after a moment you realised your legs were still tangled together, your head against his chest, the thrumming of his heart in your ear and his half-hard cock was pressed into your hip.

You lifted your head to look at his face, smirking to yourself when you saw that he was still sound asleep, a wicked thought crossing your mind. Carefully extracting yourself from his grip you crept out of the bed, grabbing his trousers off the floor from where he had deposited them the night before, you climbed back onto the bed carefully pulling his arms over his head, cautiously you began to tie his hands to a slat in the headboard using the pant legs. Once you were satisfied the knot should hold his hands you slowly slid back down his body.

Straddling his knees now, you gently stroked your hands up and down his thighs, admiring the beautiful man lying under you. You reached up again to stroke a few errant tufts of hair out of his face, before hunching over and placing a quick peck to his lips. Your mouth made quick work of laying a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, going back under the blanket.

He let out a groan and shifted underneath you. “What the?” he grumbled, obviously discovering his arms were tied up in his sleep-hazed state. You continued kissing your way down to his now fully erect cock, under the refuge of the blanket. “Get up here you little mynx!” he finally grunted out.

You pulled the blanket down passed your head, giving him a sly look as your eyes met with his hazel ones, before reaching down and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the head of his cock.

You couldn’t help but feel excessively proud as he let out an audible groan and his head fell back to the pillow with pleasure. Then reaching forward you licked a line from the base of his cock up to his head, swirling your tongue around it, moaning at the taste of his precum on your tongue.

You forced yourself to keep eye contact with him, getting even wetter at the sight of his mouth hanging open, his eyes becoming darker by the second, as he watched your mouth slowly take him in, inch by inch. When you had as much of him in your mouth as you could manage, you gripped the rest of his length with your hand, whilst your other hand came up to cup his balls, before you moaned around him and hollowed out your cheeks, applying as much suction as you could on his large girth.

With that he started grunting harder looking back up at his hands where they were tied to the headboard, sharply tugging at his bindings and twisting his hands around pulling them loose.

“Hey, hey, hey!” you cried out, abandoning his cock to swiftly climb back up his chest, you quickly re-tied his wrists tightening the knot against his struggling. “Don’t make me get the regulation cuffs out,” you teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “and you know I will.” you gave him a coy smile and a wink.

“Dammit (Y/N), you know _I’m_ the Alpha, _I’m_ the one who’s supposed to be giving the orders and tying _you_ up!” he groaned as you made your way back down his chest, slamming his head against his pillow in some form of protest.

“Well, doesn’t your life suck.” You snarked, before going back to sucking his dick like a lollipop.

Before long you found yourself bobbing your head up and down, sucking on him as hard as you physically could. Your hands alternating between toying with his chest and his balls; letting your nails scrape down his sides and pinch at his nipples, drawing him all the way to the edge just to pull away and let him come back down, causing numerous grunts and curses to fall out of your mate’s mouth.

“If you’re gonna tease me, you could at least let me return the favour.” He groaned out after you had pulled away from him for the third time, he arched his eyebrow and cocked his head at you, a devilish smirk on his face.

You bit your lip at the prospect, by now you could feel your own juices running down your thighs. Your heat, still burning like a fire in the pit of your stomach, kept crying out to you to just pounce on your alpha and ride him like a bucking bull and it made you mew at the daunting twinkle in his eyes, as he kept gesturing with his head for you to come up to him.

After a baited pause, you climbed up his chest, giving him a quick kiss before you positioned yourself over his face, slowly lowering yourself onto his mouth, hesitating at the thought that you might smother him, since he didn’t have the use of his hands, but you knew your alpha could pull his wrists out in an instant if he really needed to. So it wasn’t long before you felt his tongue dart out to lick along your folds, his hot mouth latching onto you as he eagerly begun delving his tongue further and further into your cunt.

Within a minute, your thighs were already quivering either side of his face, as you resisted the urge to grind down onto his mouth, whimpering as the two-day old stubble on his chin scratched against your clit as you leaned forward, reaching back down his chest to start pumping his member again.

You waited another moment, enjoying his ministrations before you leaned down further, taking his cock back into your mouth, this time only taking in his head, so your tongue could swirl around it, whilst your hands worked his shaft; not completely ruling out the possibility that you might accidentally bite down on him if he made you cum too suddenly.

You loved the feel of his cock inside you, but nothing compared to the feel of his tongue flicking at your clit; his hot tongue moving so effortlessly inside you, felt like liquid lava setting you on fire, the way his moans of appreciation seemed to echo off your insides making you quiver.

It didn’t escape your notice that he was able to use his elbows and forearms to pin your hips in place over his head, as his tongue shifted to work deftly at your clit, driving you right to the edge before he pulled away for a breath. You groaned around his cock as you realised he now had just as much ability to tease you as you had over him, except your heat and being his Omega meant you were liable to give up a lot sooner than he was.

So this time, as you pulled away from his cock you shifted lower, to suck his balls into your mouth for a moment before reaching around to delicately caress your finger over his perineum, before applying a light pressure to his hole then going back to suck lazily at his head; feeling rather than hearing, his groan of pleasure vibrating off your walls. With one hand now slowly teasing his hole all your weight came down on the other, leaving no way for you to pin his hips to the bed; which meant that when you finally curled your finger in his tight hole, rubbing over his P-spot, causing him to thrust his cock up into your mouth, you had no way of preventing the gag reflex that followed. So you withdrew off his cock with a spluttering-cough as you tried to regain your composure as gracefully as possible.

“Shit! Sorry darlin’, are you alright?” his startled question came from between your thighs.

As you looked down you saw the apologetic look on his face as he looked you over, so you simply gave him a quirked eyebrow and a lazy smirk, before going back to sucking on his cock, this time making sure to use both your hands to pin his hips to the mattress.

“Oh, fuck (Y/N?!” he groaned, causing you to pull back to look at him again, seeing that his eyes were now locked on the way your mouth moved over him, you decided to give him a bit of a show, slowly drawing him all the way into your mouth before moaning around his length, causing him to arch off the bed. Drawing back up, you let you teeth lightly graze over that throbbing vein that ran under his cock, before pulling away with an audible plop, your tongue darting out, quickly, flicking at his slit, licking up more precum.

You looked back up at him with a twinkle in your eyes loving the sight of him looking down at you; his eyes dark and hooded, hair askew and his mouth hung slightly open with a silent moan. After a dry-mouthed gulp, a determined look crept onto his face as he looked back up at your pussy hovering over his head, unexpectedly he reached his neck up, his tongue darting out to lap at your wet folds, before he probed deeper into you. This time it was you who couldn’t get your eyes off his mouth, or rather his tongue, as he worked it expertly into your hot pussy before drawing it out to nimbly work at your clit, before his neck stretched harder so he could latch his lips onto it, sucking it hard and rhythmically.

His sucking brought you to the edge of your orgasm so suddenly you couldn’t stop your thighs from clamping down against his head, your hips ground down onto his face as you let out an unintelligent spew of curses and praise. All strength suddenly gone from you as your chest collapsed against his stomach, your hands clawing at his hips, leaving little scratch marks over the jut of his pelvis, as you came hard. The spasms and shocks ran through your body, leaving you limply quivering on top of your mate, your hands idly scratching at his thighs. All the while your alpha was resolutely lapping up your juices as if they were the very waters of life, his tongue would come to flick at your clit every once in awhile, spurring your orgasm on for even longer.

When you eyes finally reopened, you found yourself nuzzling your nose against the base of his cock and it took all your energy to pull yourself back up onto your forearms so you could look back down between your bodies to see your alpha sweetly kissing his way down your still-shaking thighs.

He looked down at you then, a devilish look in his eyes as he gave you a proud smirk, hell he practically puffed his chest out at the sight of you, before suddenly reaching up to suck your oversensitive clit into his mouth once more. The sight of which caused you to gasp out a curse at him, especially when he looked back down at you all shocked and innocent.

This time you let out a growl of annoyance, drawing up all the willpower you had in you to pull yourself back up and around till you were straddling his stomach. You leaned down swiftly claiming his lips with your own, almost aggressively thrusting your tongue into that hot little mouth of his, the taste of you still on his tongue, your hands were running through his hair, simultaneously holding him to you and tugging at his short locks. You tried to resist the urge to grind yourself down onto him, but part of you knew his stomach would be slick with your juices either way. You drew away when you finally needed air, pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth as your eyes locked onto his again.

This time it was your turn to smirk, as you lightly ran your hands across his tense shoulders and up his arms, following the shiver of his strong muscles under your fingertips until they came to rest at his bound wrists, all the while not breaking eye contact with him. Reaching back down for a more sensual kiss, you quickly untied the pants leg that was around the slat in the headboard, letting his hands fall above his head. You slowly pulled back, watching the surprise cross his face as he realised his wrists were still tied together, you smirked again before bringing the free pants leg to wrap it carefully across his face, quickly working at a knot, tightening it just enough so he wouldn’t be able to shake it off. You placed a quick kiss to his lips when you were satisfied with his blindfold, before placing another feather light kiss to the tip of his nose, where it peaked out from under the pant leg. He simply huffed in annoyed-acceptance at this turn of events.

He suddenly decided to test the reach of his hands now, as you pulled back to look down at your handiwork and you had to stifle a giggle, as he was left yanking his own head to one side and grunted out his annoyance once again, when he realised he could just about get his hands in front of his face now, frustratedly pulling them back up to rest against his own forehead, he let out a heavy sigh, silently awaiting your torture.

You pulled yourself back up onto your hands and knees, limiting the contact between your bodies, before pulling your hair across your shoulder, you carefully brought your head down until the ends of your hair would just tickle down the centre of his chest, crawling down him until his weeping cock was back at your eye level. You pulled back at the last second, committing the sound of his desperate whine to your long term memory, before slowly coming down to place a wet, hot, open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock, sucking up his precum again. Looking back up at him, you saw that familiar open-mouthed look on his face, except you found yourself annoyed that you could no longer see the look in his hazel eyes and had to remind yourself it was worth it.

This time as you crawled back up his body you let your hips come down to rest against his, trapping his cock between your bodies. The heat from your core seeping into him, had him jerking his hands towards you again, but you quickly stilled his advance by gently pushing down on his shoulders, before using them to anchor yourself to him as you started shifting up and down against him; his dick sliding between your wet folds, getting slick with your juices, as you tilted your hips just right so the head of his cock would brush against your clit with every thrust.

You continued rutting against him until you felt your next orgasm forming like a ball in the pit of your stomach, before you pulled off him entirely again, eliciting another groan and a rare curse from your alpha.

You subdued another giggle as you quickly reached down to give him a peck on the lips, before nuzzling your nose along his jawline, following the taut tendon in his neck down to his collarbone, you placed feather-light kisses across it before you came to the point where his neck met his shoulder before harshly digging your teeth into his flesh, sucking and licking at his sweaty skin, leaving your mark on him, enthralled with the groan it drew from him. Your hand running through his hair again, careful not to push his blindfold off, you tugged at his hair, pulling his head to the side so you could leave more marks up and down the column of his neck.

Eventually he had enough of your claiming him and angrily shook his head, pulling his hair from your grasp, he used the limited range of his wrists, to lock his hands behind your head, pulling you down to him, his lips claiming yours. His mouth worked blindly then as he ghosted kisses across your jaw, before finding his way to _that_ spot behind your ear that made you mew and rut against him, his teeth playing at your skin as he alternated nipping and sucking at you; claiming you.

“Dammit woman, if you don’t let me inside you soon, I’ll … I’ll spank you!” he seethed through gritted teeth, when he finally pulled away from your neck.

With that you couldn’t help but let out a hearty chuckle, amused with just how grumpy he could look, even without being able to see his eyes and those furrowed eyebrows, that you just knew were pulled together right now.

“Is that a promise?” You teased him, nuzzling your nose against his jawline again.

After another huff of annoyance, you pulled away from him again, going back onto your hands and knees and positioning yourself over his cock, but limiting your skin on skin contact as much as you could; one last futile attempt at teasing. You took the moment to take in the sight of your alpha, restrained and blindfolded, frustrated and writhing under you; it made you feel ridiculously horny, if not strangely powerful.

“Darlin’ I ain’t gonna beg, if that’s what you’re waiting for!” he huffed as you delicately stroked a finger up the vein of his cock.

With a final second of teasing you dropped down; descending onto him inch by inch. Your faces seemed to mirror each other in that instant, as your mouths fell open in a silent gasp.

“Fuck! … So hot darlin!” he groaned as he was hilted in you, “So tight for me ‘mega!”

You started riding him; drawing off his cock slowly, before letting gravity help him bottom out into you, your pace was gradually building, you leaned back then to rest against his knees, causing his cock to rub against that special spot inside you with each thrust.

“So close.” You whined. It was strange though, as close as your orgasm felt you couldn’t seem to throw yourself off that cliff, it was like it was dancing just out of reach of your fingertips. Your alpha seemed to sense this, as he finally started fighting his restraints, making quick work of pulling the pants leg off of his face so he could look up at you, it also freed his hands to come up and cup your breasts.

He did his best sit-up underneath you then, as he came to clasp his bound wrists behind your waist, grabbing your hips as best he could, he brought you down forcefully onto his cock, grinding his hips up into you, his pelvis rubbing against your clit as your eyes locked on his.

You gasped resting your forehead against his, bringing your hands to his shoulder, to ground you to him, as your alpha now took control of thrusting up into you. His lips claimed yours as he eye-fucked you almost as hard as he was actually fucking you. His lips trailed down then to claim your nipple, his hands squeezing your arse every few thrusts.

“Take me.” You instinctively mumbled into his shoulder as your head lolled forward.

“What was that darlin’?” he queried, how he could sound so calm in a moment like this baffled you.

“Take me, Alpha!” you cried, your teeth latching onto his neck once more. With that he lost all sense of control, picking you up higher and struggling to get his knees under him so he could sit back on his ankles, hoisting you higher into his lap, his hands coming under your arse and around your waist so he could thrust into you harder and faster than you would have thought possible.

His hips were snapping against yours erratically when he finally leaned his head down and bit down against your neck, sucking at you, leaving his mark for the world to see.

“Cum for me ‘mega.” He coaxed into your ear then, his hand coming round to rub at your clit, “That’s it, cum!” and with that you realised what was stopping you from coming before; it was that your alpha wasn’t dominating you, like your heat needed him to, and with that you finally felt your release engulf you; your muscles clenched around him, nails digging into his back and your eyes rolled back into your skull as you felt his knot forming inside you, stretching you further. It was only as you felt yourself coming back down off your cliff that you felt him spill inside you, his knot locking him in place as he finally collapsed forward, catching himself on his forearm at the last second to stop from crushing you.

It took you both a minute or so before your breathing normalised, your hand stroked up and down his spine as your toes curled and uncurled into the bed sheets, you tried to match your breathing to the deep, slow breaths you could feel your alpha panting into your neck.

The first sign of recovery in your alpha was to feel him laying a trail of kisses up your neck, finally reaching up to claim your lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

“God, I love you,” He huffed, his lips quirking up into a lazy smile, “but you know I’m gonna have to make you pay for all that teasing?!”

You replied with a contented grumble, apparently control of your vocal cords still hadn’t returned to you, so you just ran your hand through his hair again, before reaching up for another kiss.

“Love you too Alpha.” You croaked out finally.

At that he just chuckled, his eyes lighting up, making him look years younger, “How come you always call me ‘Alpha’ when we’re having sex?” he inquired.

“Not always,” you whined, “just when I’m in heat.” You explained, though you couldn’t explain it further than that, not even to yourself; just some part of you, that primal part you tried to keep hidden, found him so much sexier as an Alpha than your sweet, loving, farm-boy Leonard.

s trousers off the floor from where he had deposited them the night before, you climbed back onto the bed carefully pulling his arms over his head, cautiously you began to tie his hands to a slat in the headboard using the pant legs. Once you were satisfied the knot should hold his hands you slowly slid back down his body.  
Straddling his knees now, you gently stroked your hands up and down his thighs, admiring the beautiful man lying under you. You reached up again to stroke a few errant tufts of hair out of his face, before hunching over and placing a quick peck to his lips. Your mouth made quick work of laying a trail of kisses down his neck and chest, going back under the blanket.  
He let out a groan and shifted underneath you. “What the?” he grumbled, obviously discovering his arms were tied up in his sleep-hazed state. You continued kissing your way down to his now fully erect cock, under the refuge of the blanket. “Get up here you little mynx!” he finally grunted out.  
You pulled the blanket down passed your head, giving him a sly look as your eyes met with his hazel ones, before reaching down and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the head of his cock.  
You couldn’t help but feel excessively proud as he let out an audible groan and his head fell back to the pillow with pleasure. Then reaching forward you licked a line from the base of his cock up to his head, swirling your tongue around it, moaning at the taste of his precum on your tongue.  
You forced yourself to keep eye contact with him, getting even wetter at the sight of his mouth hanging open, his eyes becoming darker by the second, as he watched your mouth slowly take him in, inch by inch. When you had as much of him in your mouth as you could manage, you gripped the rest of his length with your hand, whilst your other hand came up to cup his balls, before you moaned around him and hollowed out your cheeks, applying as much suction as you could on his large girth.  
With that he started grunting harder looking back up at his hands where they were tied to the headboard, sharply tugging at his bindings and twisting his hands around pulling them loose.  
“Hey, hey, hey!” you cried out, abandoning his cock to swiftly climb back up his chest, you quickly re-tied his wrists tightening the knot against his struggling. “Don’t make me get the regulation cuffs out,” you teased, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “and you know I will.” you gave him a coy smile and a wink.  
“Dammit (Y/N), you know I’m the Alpha, I’m the one who’s supposed to be giving the orders and tying you up!” he groaned as you made your way back down his chest, slamming his head against his pillow in some form of protest.  
“Well, doesn’t your life suck.” You snarked, before going back to sucking his dick like a lollipop.  
Before long you found yourself bobbing your head up and down, sucking on him as hard as you physically could. Your hands alternating between toying with his chest and his balls; letting your nails scrape down his sides and pinch at his nipples, drawing him all the way to the edge just to pull away and let him come back down, causing numerous grunts and curses to fall out of your mate’s mouth.  
“If you’re gonna tease me, you could at least let me return the favour.” He groaned out after you had pulled away from him for the third time, he arched his eyebrow and cocked his head at you, a devilish smirk on his face.  
You bit your lip at the prospect, by now you could feel your own juices running down your thighs. Your heat, still burning like a fire in the pit of your stomach, kept crying out to you to just pounce on your alpha and ride him like a bucking bull and it made you mew at the daunting twinkle in his eyes, as he kept gesturing with his head for you to come up to him.  
After a baited pause, you climbed up his chest, giving him a quick kiss before you positioned yourself over his face, slowly lowering yourself onto his mouth, hesitating at the thought that you might smother him, since he didn’t have the use of his hands, but you knew your alpha could pull his wrists out in an instant if he really needed to. So it wasn’t long before you felt his tongue dart out to lick along your folds, his hot mouth latching onto you as he eagerly begun delving his tongue further and further into your cunt.  
Within a minute, your thighs were already quivering either side of his face, as you resisted the urge to grind down onto his mouth, whimpering as the two-day old stubble on his chin scratched against your clit as you leaned forward, reaching back down his chest to start pumping his member again.  
You waited another moment, enjoying his ministrations before you leaned down further, taking his cock back into your mouth, this time only taking in his head, so your tongue could swirl around it, whilst your hands worked his shaft; not completely ruling out the possibility that you might accidentally bite down on him if he made you cum too suddenly.  
You loved the feel of his cock inside you, but nothing compared to the feel of his tongue flicking at your clit; his hot tongue moving so effortlessly inside you, felt like liquid lava setting you on fire, the way his moans of appreciation seemed to echo off your insides making you quiver.  
It didn’t escape your notice that he was able to use his elbows and forearms to pin your hips in place over his head, as his tongue shifted to work deftly at your clit, driving you right to the edge before he pulled away for a breath. You groaned around his cock as you realised he now had just as much ability to tease you as you had over him, except your heat and being his Omega meant you were liable to give up a lot sooner than he was.  
So this time, as you pulled away from his cock you shifted lower, to suck his balls into your mouth for a moment before reaching around to delicately caress your finger over his perineum, before applying a light pressure to his hole then going back to suck lazily at his head; feeling rather than hearing, his groan of pleasure vibrating off your walls. With one hand now slowly teasing his hole all your weight came down on the other, leaving no way for you to pin his hips to the bed; which meant that when you finally curled your finger in his tight hole, rubbing over his P-spot, causing him to thrust his cock up into your mouth, you had no way of preventing the gag reflex that followed. So you withdrew off his cock with a spluttering-cough as you tried to regain your composure as gracefully as possible.  
“Shit! Sorry darlin’, are you alright?” his startled question came from between your thighs.  
As you looked down you saw the apologetic look on his face as he looked you over, so you simply gave him a quirked eyebrow and a lazy smirk, before going back to sucking on his cock, this time making sure to use both your hands to pin his hips to the mattress.  
“Oh, fuck (Y/N?!” he groaned, causing you to pull back to look at him again, seeing that his eyes were now locked on the way your mouth moved over him, you decided to give him a bit of a show, slowly drawing him all the way into your mouth before moaning around his length, causing him to arch off the bed. Drawing back up, you let you teeth lightly graze over that throbbing vein that ran under his cock, before pulling away with an audible plop, your tongue darting out, quickly, flicking at his slit, licking up more precum.  
You looked back up at him with a twinkle in your eyes loving the sight of him looking down at you; his eyes dark and hooded, hair askew and his mouth hung slightly open with a silent moan. After a dry-mouthed gulp, a determined look crept onto his face as he looked back up at your pussy hovering over his head, unexpectedly he reached his neck up, his tongue darting out to lap at your wet folds, before he probed deeper into you. This time it was you who couldn’t get your eyes off his mouth, or rather his tongue, as he worked it expertly into your hot pussy before drawing it out to nimbly work at your clit, before his neck stretched harder so he could latch his lips onto it, sucking it hard and rhythmically.  
His sucking brought you to the edge of your orgasm so suddenly you couldn’t stop your thighs from clamping down against his head, your hips ground down onto his face as you let out an unintelligent spew of curses and praise. All strength suddenly gone from you as your chest collapsed against his stomach, your hands clawing at his hips, leaving little scratch marks over the jut of his pelvis, as you came hard. The spasms and shocks ran through your body, leaving you limply quivering on top of your mate, your hands idly scratching at his thighs. All the while your alpha was resolutely lapping up your juices as if they were the very waters of life, his tongue would come to flick at your clit every once in awhile, spurring your orgasm on for even longer.  
When you eyes finally reopened, you found yourself nuzzling your nose against the base of his cock and it took all your energy to pull yourself back up onto your forearms so you could look back down between your bodies to see your alpha sweetly kissing his way down your still-shaking thighs.  
He looked down at you then, a devilish look in his eyes as he gave you a proud smirk, hell he practically puffed his chest out at the sight of you, before suddenly reaching up to suck your oversensitive clit into his mouth once more. The sight of which caused you to gasp out a curse at him, especially when he looked back down at you all shocked and innocent.  
This time you let out a growl of annoyance, drawing up all the willpower you had in you to pull yourself back up and around till you were straddling his stomach. You leaned down swiftly claiming his lips with your own, almost aggressively thrusting your tongue into that hot little mouth of his, the taste of you still on his tongue, your hands were running through his hair, simultaneously holding him to you and tugging at his short locks. You tried to resist the urge to grind yourself down onto him, but part of you knew his stomach would be slick with your juices either way. You drew away when you finally needed air, pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth as your eyes locked onto his again.  
This time it was your turn to smirk, as you lightly ran your hands across his tense shoulders and up his arms, following the shiver of his strong muscles under your fingertips until they came to rest at his bound wrists, all the while not breaking eye contact with him. Reaching back down for a more sensual kiss, you quickly untied the pants leg that was around the slat in the headboard, letting his hands fall above his head. You slowly pulled back, watching the surprise cross his face as he realised his wrists were still tied together, you smirked again before bringing the free pants leg to wrap it carefully across his face, quickly working at a knot, tightening it just enough so he wouldn’t be able to shake it off. You placed a quick kiss to his lips when you were satisfied with his blindfold, before placing another feather light kiss to the tip of his nose, where it peaked out from under the pant leg. He simply huffed in annoyed-acceptance at this turn of events.  
He suddenly decided to test the reach of his hands now, as you pulled back to look down at your handiwork and you had to stifle a giggle, as he was left yanking his own head to one side and grunted out his annoyance once again, when he realised he could just about get his hands in front of his face now, frustratedly pulling them back up to rest against his own forehead, he let out a heavy sigh, silently awaiting your torture.  
You pulled yourself back up onto your hands and knees, limiting the contact between your bodies, before pulling your hair across your shoulder, you carefully brought your head down until the ends of your hair would just tickle down the centre of his chest, crawling down him until his weeping cock was back at your eye level. You pulled back at the last second, committing the sound of his desperate whine to your long term memory, before slowly coming down to place a wet, hot, open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock, sucking up his precum again. Looking back up at him, you saw that familiar open-mouthed look on his face, except you found yourself annoyed that you could no longer see the look in his hazel eyes and had to remind yourself it was worth it.  
This time as you crawled back up his body you let your hips come down to rest against his, trapping his cock between your bodies. The heat from your core seeping into him, had him jerking his hands towards you again, but you quickly stilled his advance by gently pushing down on his shoulders, before using them to anchor yourself to him as you started shifting up and down against him; his dick sliding between your wet folds, getting slick with your juices, as you tilted your hips just right so the head of his cock would brush against your clit with every thrust.  
You continued rutting against him until you felt your next orgasm forming like a ball in the pit of your stomach, before you pulled off him entirely again, eliciting another groan and a rare curse from your alpha.  
You subdued another giggle as you quickly reached down to give him a peck on the lips, before nuzzling your nose along his jawline, following the taut tendon in his neck down to his collarbone, you placed feather-light kisses across it before you came to the point where his neck met his shoulder before harshly digging your teeth into his flesh, sucking and licking at his sweaty skin, leaving your mark on him, enthralled with the groan it drew from him. Your hand running through his hair again, careful not to push his blindfold off, you tugged at his hair, pulling his head to the side so you could leave more marks up and down the column of his neck.  
Eventually he had enough of your claiming him and angrily shook his head, pulling his hair from your grasp, he used the limited range of his wrists, to lock his hands behind your head, pulling you down to him, his lips claiming yours. His mouth worked blindly then as he ghosted kisses across your jaw, before finding his way to that spot behind your ear that made you mew and rut against him, his teeth playing at your skin as he alternated nipping and sucking at you; claiming you.  
“Dammit woman, if you don’t let me inside you soon, I’ll … I’ll spank you!” he seethed through gritted teeth, when he finally pulled away from your neck.  
With that you couldn’t help but let out a hearty chuckle, amused with just how grumpy he could look, even without being able to see his eyes and those furrowed eyebrows, that you just knew were pulled together right now.  
“Is that a promise?” You teased him, nuzzling your nose against his jawline again.  
After another huff of annoyance, you pulled away from him again, going back onto your hands and knees and positioning yourself over his cock, but limiting your skin on skin contact as much as you could; one last futile attempt at teasing. You took the moment to take in the sight of your alpha, restrained and blindfolded, frustrated and writhing under you; it made you feel ridiculously horny, if not strangely powerful.  
“Darlin’ I ain’t gonna beg, if that’s what you’re waiting for!” he huffed as you delicately stroked a finger up the vein of his cock.  
With a final second of teasing you dropped down; descending onto him inch by inch. Your faces seemed to mirror each other in that instant, as your mouths fell open in a silent gasp.  
“Fuck! … So hot darlin!” he groaned as he was hilted in you, “So tight for me ‘mega!”  
You started riding him; drawing off his cock slowly, before letting gravity help him bottom out into you, your pace was gradually building, you leaned back then to rest against his knees, causing his cock to rub against that special spot inside you with each thrust.  
“So close.” You whined. It was strange though, as close as your orgasm felt you couldn’t seem to throw yourself off that cliff, it was like it was dancing just out of reach of your fingertips. Your alpha seemed to sense this, as he finally started fighting his restraints, making quick work of pulling the pants leg off of his face so he could look up at you, it also freed his hands to come up and cup your breasts.  
He did his best sit-up underneath you then, as he came to clasp his bound wrists behind your waist, grabbing your hips as best he could, he brought you down forcefully onto his cock, grinding his hips up into you, his pelvis rubbing against your clit as your eyes locked on his.  
You gasped resting your forehead against his, bringing your hands to his shoulder, to ground you to him, as your alpha now took control of thrusting up into you. His lips claimed yours as he eye-fucked you almost as hard as he was actually fucking you. His lips trailed down then to claim your nipple, his hands squeezing your arse every few thrusts.  
“Take me.” You instinctively mumbled into his shoulder as your head lolled forward.  
“What was that darlin’?” he queried, how he could sound so calm in a moment like this baffled you.  
“Take me, Alpha!” you cried, your teeth latching onto his neck once more. With that he lost all sense of control, picking you up higher and struggling to get his knees under him so he could sit back on his ankles, hoisting you higher into his lap, his hands coming under your arse and around your waist so he could thrust into you harder and faster than you would have thought possible.  
His hips were snapping against yours erratically when he finally leaned his head down and bit down against your neck, sucking at you, leaving his mark for the world to see.  
“Cum for me ‘mega.” He coaxed into your ear then, his hand coming round to rub at your clit, “That’s it, cum!” and with that you realised what was stopping you from coming before; it was that your alpha wasn’t dominating you, like your heat needed him to, and with that you finally felt your release engulf you; your muscles clenched around him, nails digging into his back and your eyes rolled back into your skull as you felt his knot forming inside you, stretching you further. It was only as you felt yourself coming back down off your cliff that you felt him spill inside you, his knot locking him in place as he finally collapsed forward, catching himself on his forearm at the last second to stop from crushing you.  
It took you both a minute or so before your breathing normalised, your hand stroked up and down his spine as your toes curled and uncurled into the bed sheets, you tried to match your breathing to the deep, slow breaths you could feel your alpha panting into your neck.  
The first sign of recovery in your alpha was to feel him laying a trail of kisses up your neck, finally reaching up to claim your lips in a soft, sweet kiss.  
“God, I love you,” He huffed, his lips quirking up into a lazy smile, “but you know I’m gonna have to make you pay for all that teasing?!”  
You replied with a contented grumble, apparently control of your vocal cords still hadn’t returned to you, so you just ran your hand through his hair again, before reaching up for another kiss.  
“Love you too Alpha.” You croaked out finally.  
At that he just chuckled, his eyes lighting up, making him look years younger, “How come you always call me ‘Alpha’ when we’re having sex?” he inquired.  
“Not always,” you whined, “just when I’m in heat.” You explained, though you couldn’t explain it further than that, not even to yourself; just some part of you, that primal part you tried to keep hidden, found him so much sexier as an Alpha than your sweet, loving, farm-boy Leonard.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little two-shot I wrote on Tumblr a couple of years ago


End file.
